ganalorafandomcom-20200213-history
Gods of Relamede
The Gods of Relamede, form the cardinal Pantheon for the Ganaloran Elves and most of the races in the Western World. The Relamede Pantheon consists of numerous gods without a race. This is in stark constrast to the Traditional Elven Pantheon, which consists of specifically elven gods. Furthermore, it is considered that the Gods of Relamede reside on Relamede, often travelling to other areas of the continent to oversee their domains, while the Elven Pantheon resides in the various planes surrounding the material world. Though the gods often have vastly different philosophies, they are able to maintain balance under the eye of Ganalor. Another difference between the Relamede Pantheon and the Seldarine is that some of the Relamede Gods are considered evil. For these reasons, the gods lack elven names. The Chief Gods Ganalor The cheif diety of the Pantheon. Ganalor chose to split himself in order to create a larger Pantheon, and those who split from him are generally considered to be his "children." Ganalor himself holds no domain, and serves only as the head of the Pantheon. He is celebate, and as such his priests choose the same path. Ganalor is often depicted as a smiling elf in old age, and is considered to be Lawful Good, but does not interfere in affairs of mortals or immortals anymore. Ganalor mostly acts as a mediator between the gods, and keeps balance on Relamede. This attempt to keep balance is how the mortals of the Western World accept that both miracles and disasters can exist in the same world. Eion The first of Ganalor's children, Eion is the God of the Sun. He is considered to be a True Neutral God, and is a sign of consistency and time. He is depicted as a golden sun with rays bursting from its center. His patron animal is the Falcon. Priests of Eion wear brightly colored robes and often serve as advisors and historians. Eion is the husband of Kydea, and has three children with her: Tebus, Imos, and Ulema. Kydea The second of Ganalor's children and first daughter, Kydea is the goddess of the open sky. She is considered to be Chaotic Good, and is a sign of the vastness and emptiness of the heavens. Her patron animal is the Blue Jay. The uniforms of her priests are flowing white robes with dark blue lines along their sides, and they often serve as scientists and astronomers. Orsil Orsil is the god of justice. While many use his name in the name of revenge, Orsil is not considered to be a venegful god, and is typically considered to be Lawful Neutral. His patron animal is a racoon. His preists wear black and white robes, representing the divide between truth and lie. Firulla The patron of wizards and sages, Firulla is the Goddess of Magic. Also known as the "Mother of Magic," Firulla has eight children, each one representing one of the fields of magic. Firulla's animal is the Koi, which is only native to Shallenor, however some can be found in the gardens of the Citadel, brought from Shallenor in the Reyberos Era. Her priests serve as mages, scholars, and teachers of magic. They often wear white robes embroidered with gemstones. Etros The God of War is reveared by the lowliest of soldiers and the strongest of generals. Etros does not have a priesthood, and instead relies upon men of valor and honor to spread his influence. Those with a true and brave heart may recieve the blessing of Etros. Though the God of War, Etros values obedience and honor, and is Lawful Good. Jura Most elven children are delivered by the priests of Jura, the Goddess of birth. The priests of Jura wear white robes embroidered with gold with a red sash. The priests of Jura are largely female, and were some of the first female elves to serve in medical jobs. Yldir Yldir is the God of Death and the final judge. The elves believe that upon their death they will either be sent to the Feywild or Shadowfell. Based on the honor and achievement of their lives, Yldir determines where the dead will go, to engage in an eternity of bliss with Ysgyn in The Plane of Faerie, or to serve Zyxius in Shadowfell. Ysgyn The patron of the Feywild, Ysgyn hosts the dead elves in a life of bliss surrounded by spirits and majestic wilderness. Ysgyn has no priests in the Material World, because ultimately the dead who reside in the plane provide worship enough. Though the Feywild is a land of eternal splendor for dead elves, mortal beings granted access must be weary. While Ysgyn is a just and fair Goddess, mortals are vulnerable to various creatures that reside in the Fey. Ysgyn is one of the few Gods that does not reside in Relamede. Zyxius Banished to rule the realm of Shadowfell, Zyxius uses his realm to torment souls sentenced to live eternity in the darkness of his plane. While some elven spirits may periodically gain his favor, he provides no promises, and his deals are easily broken. Mortal travelers must be weary, as Zyxius will often make deals with travelers to protect them in the plane, but fail to uphold his end of the bargain. Zyxius is one of the few Gods that does not reside in Relamede. Gods of the Elemental Though some of the major gods have domain over portions of the elementals, in practice they delegate much of their power to the Gods of the Elemental. These four gods are who allow elementals to be summoned. They also rule over their elements in the material world, as well as their domains in the Elemental Chaos. In terms of day to day power, these gods have the most influence. Cyenar - God of Air Hifanke - Goddess of Fire Piarus - God of Earth Vorena - Goddess of Water Good Gods These Gods encompass are those considered to be Good. Their focus is on the betterment of mortals and the development of morals in the Western World. The good and true-hearted turn to these Gods when they are in need of help, as these gods always have the best intentions of mortals in mind. Most of these gods have a temple and priesthood, and are actively and publically worshiped. Aius The God of Medicine and Health. He is prayed to when mortals or their relatives are sick. The priesthood of Aius mainly serve as doctors and nurses. Aius is one of the more popular gods in the Western World. Armera The Goddess of Love. Her priesthood includes both men and women. The priesthood is notable for performing marriages. Desyn The Goddess of Fertility. Her priesthood includes only women. Desyn is prayed to be mothers who are expecting children or hoping to become pregnant. The priesthood of Desyn is known to perform services as surrogates. Ebris The God of Forgiveness. His priesthood is minimal, but mainly acts as mediators and sages. Many will seek out Ebris in prayer if they are questioning whether or not to forgive someone. However, officially the teachings of Ebris state that all, even the most evil of mortals, must be allowed forgiveness. Emes The God of Music. His priesthood includes music teachers and directors. Emes is revered by all musicians, and countless odes have been written in his honor. Fuphine The Goddess of Children. She is revered by mothers and fathers alike. When parents find themselves questioning how to raise their children, they often turn to Fuphine. The priesthood of Fuphine run orphanages or serve as pediatricians. Ina The Goddess of Light. Perhaps the most "Good" of any of the Gods, Ina despises evil in any form. Vigilants and hunters of undead worship her, and serve in her priesthood. Adventurers in dark dungeons or dangerous forests often pray for the light of Ina Nytar The God of the Hearth. The priesthood of Nytar includes builders of homes, however he is most revered by those who are first leaving their family home and starting a family of their own. Many homes have a shrine to Nytar within them. Olena The Goddess of the Harvest. Revered by farmers, Olena is prayed to for a boutiful harvest. Unlike the God of Agriculture, Forus, Olena takes delight in seeing the success of farmers while Forus is indifferent. Polena The Goddess of Animal Life and Husbandry. She is most worshiped by farmers and ranchers. Her domain includes all natural life, which she views as precious. Yelia The Goddess of Mercy. The priesthood of Yelia advocates against violence, war, and revenge. In today's world of war and destruction, Yelia's influence seems to be minimal. Neutral Gods These Gods do not care about the perception of the mortal world. Their domains include those of fortune and failure, life and death. Akena The Goddess of Destiny and Divination. Countless parents have prayed to Akena in hopes of giving their children a good future. The priesthood of Akena conists mostly of mystics who claim the ability to predict the future. Akena is one of the most popular Gods on the continent. Axenes The God of Trade. Axenes is the patron of those who travel the roads in search of wealth. Axenes has no priesthood, and most of his shrines are mobile units kept with traders Ceseyar The God of Governance. It is from Ceseyar that kings and queens derive their divine right. A misfortunate king is sometimes considered to be "out of favor" with Ceseyar. Dagella The Goddess of Writing and Poetry. Dagella is revered by authors and poets. The reason she is considered neutral and not good is because she does not see writing used for evil or propaganda purposes as unholy, unlike Emes with music. Forus The God of Agriculture. Forus is the patron of farmers and ranchers. The productivity of a farm may be wholly dependent on recieving the blessing of Forus. Most of his temples and shrines are found on farms and in small agricultural communities. Forus is extremely popular in the Western World. Hatros The God of Craft. Hatros is revered by blacksmiths, tanners, and all who engage in crafts. Hatros is an overwhelmingly popular God in the Western World. Despite the extensiveness of his following, Hatros has no priesthood. This is because he views craftsmen as more valuable than priests. Kinnos The God of Logic. Kinnos is revered by philosophers and lawyers. Many politicians claim to hold his favor, but the priesthood of Kinnos often find themselves serving as court advisors and scholars. Ladros The God of Knowledge. The priesthood of Ladros mostly includes teachers and sages. Those who wish to uncover the secrets of nature, science, the multiverse, or culture look to Ladros. Lia The Goddess of Rivers. Lia's domain includes all the rivers on the continent. She is worshiped by the boatmen and fishermen that rely on the rivers for prosperity. Lia is also the patron of the river nympths that live in her waters. Mythrien The Diplomat of the Gods. Mythrien maintains communications between the planes of existence, and the Seldarine. Though he has few worshippers on the continent, his role amongst the Gods cannot be overstated. Mythrien is also one of the only gods always displayed as an elf. Nirra The Goddess of the Moon. Nirra is the patron of the moon. She is revered by sages and magicians. The moon is of extreme importance to the people of the Western World, and as such Nirra is greatly revered. Ranamek The God of Beer, Wine, and Spirits. Ranamek is revered by all who enjoy a good time, and countless bars and taverns bare his name. Tanarus The God of the Hunt. Tanarus is worshiped by hunters and trappers, whom often pray for his favor before engaging in a hunt. Tanarus is one of the few gods that often recieves sacrifices. Yiana The Goddess of the Sea. Yiana is worshipped by sailors and fishermen. She is one of the most popular Gods on the continent, and specifically has a huge following in Caalthenar. Evil Gods These Gods delight in the misfortune of mortals. In most cities, worship of these Gods is extreme taboo, and only the most heinous of cults and villains represent their priesthoods. These gods are forced to reside underneath the island of Relamede. Benera The Goddess of Murder. Benera is the patron of those who commit murder. She delights in seeing the destruction of life through muderous deeds. The only followings of Benera are sadistic cults and serial killers. Delamira The Goddess of Disease and Plague. Ages of intense sickness have often been atributted to the success of Delamira, and are often known as the Times of Delamira. Dumos The God of Darkness. Dumos is one of the most popular gods in the Western World. His domain is that of darkness and the unknown. Dumos has one of the largest cult-followings on the continent, and his most devout followers have even been known to blind themselves to gain his favor. Egorr The God of Hatred. Though his domain is less "hands-on" than other evil Gods, Egorr still is very much evil. His domain is more psychological than physical, and few worship him because his power relies off of deep emotions rather than end goals. Lubylowitz The God of Madness. Lubylowitz is feared by gods and mortals alike. He is completely unpredictable in his actions. Though Lubylowitz has been known to bestow great power upon mortals, he also has been known to become bored with his followers and curse them with terror. Many have attempted to gain his favor, but ultimately the God of Madness cannot be appeased. Titux The God of Trickery. While Titux is not considered to be as evil as some of the other gods, his domain of deceit and deception has helped many rogues and theives. Divines of Time The following is a list of lesser Gods, often referred to as Divines. Ama - Divine of the Day Lun - Divine of the Night Merius - Divine of Dawn Tacksus - Divine of Dusk Detena - Divine of Spring Kydarae - Divine of Summer Hystarr - Divine of Autumn Udos - Divine of Winter